Under The Weather
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: When the girl you adored so much rejects you cruelly, the rain is your only compaion. Thats what this girl thought, but is it weird that a stranger had healed her her heart so quickly? (One Shot) MikuxKaito, hint of one-sided MikuxLuka


**I hope you like it :D I actually really like this one. I don't know about you, but I find it kind of cute.**

**Disclaime****r: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

The clouds traced against the sky, so perfectly that the sun set seemed only like a mere painting. There was pink traced against the top of the puffy clouds, that reflected from the sky behind it, the sky was illuminated with a light blue color. The pinkish-purple color had reminded the tealette of the pink-haired girl she adored so much. Holding an umbrella, since the clouds foretold it was to rain soon, she waited for her to come here.

"Miku?" A deep feminine voice had called.

Miku smiled at her brightly and looked at the girl, "I have something that isn't easy to say."

"Yes?" Luka said as she looked at her watch quickly and looked around tapping her foot, she had somewhere to be.

"I'm in love with you Luka-nee." Miku said quickly and blushed but smiled at her sweetly.

The rain began to fall slowly, drizzling its way out from the clouds. Luka stared at the girl with a confused a gaze. She sighed and stared in to Miku's eyes coldly. "Miku, I would never go out with you. Plus, I have a boyfriend now. You may be bi, but I'm not." She said as she turned and looked back for a little bit, "Find someone else, let's just keep being friends. I'll forget this happened." Luka continued to walk away and pretended that she had not heard the confession.

Miku's eyes widened, she shivered, dropped her umbrella, and it washed away from the rain and how hard it began to fell, and winced from the concrete that her knees dropped on. What was this feeling? Jealousy? Pain? Sadness?

She walked down the sidewalk, not knowing or caring where she was going, it was like high-school all over again. Rejected again. Was the rain her only comp pain at times like this? The only thing that comforted her in away? Besides the soft Rin'end and pitter part of the rain? What wa else was there?

Did it matter whether who you fell in love with was a girl or a boy? Who was the one would accept her? Why did she feel so empty? She didn't care about how ridiculous she looked while walking in the rain, with her bangs over her face and that she was crying. She just wanted to know, why? Why was there no one? Was she going to be alone forever?

She felt someone pat her back, and whisper something of comfort, as an umbrella was held under her head, but the words were forgotten when she turned around and looked at the stranger. He held an umbrella above the two of them, and it felt like a fairytale. Like she was the peasant girl who had just fallen for the prince. Was it too quick?

He took her hand and smiled at her, "Kaito." He said quickly.

She nodded, still sniffling, "Mi...Miku..."

"What's wrong? Tears don't suit such a pretty girl as yourself." He said smiling at the girl as he traced her tears with his thumbs.

Her white shirt had been spoken through and her pink bra was probably showing by now, in contrast her black skirt with white frills. He coughed and she noticed the blush covering his cheeks, the wind blew hard and he pulled her into a hug, still blushing and moved the hair out of her face. They looked each other in the eyes. His sapphire eyes clashed with her turquoise gaze.

"People are staring at you with your soaked clothes."

"Oh."

His arms were still around her. She hadn't even gotten to set up her barriers up as he traced her tears one more, that continued to fall. She had always fallen for others too easily, and this was no exception. She was silently crying, but a sniffle and a sob slipped out every few moments. He put his jacket around her petite body and she softly muttered, "W-won't y...you get...wet?"

"It's alright." He said smiling sincerely.

Didn't his mother teach him not to approach strangers? This was weird an act of kindness from someone she barely knew. She kind of felt comforted because he knew nothing about her yet he still helped her.

"You're a kind hearted fool."

"I know."

Slowly her heart felt as if, it was beginning too feel warm and content again, another school-girl crush, "If I liked you, what would you say?"

"That I like you too."

"Like like?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, he knew what she was doing.

"But I'm not doing anything, yet." He said chuckling.

"Alright."

They continued to walk under the rain, and their fingers brushed each time Miku tried to hold the umbrella. They would blush and Miku would take her hand back quickly. The moment of silence was comforting to Miku.

"Why did you help me?"

He looked at Miku and smiled, "You remind me of myself whenever I was rejected. Feeling as if there's no one for me. I wish there was someone that helped me, when that happens. I wanted to...help you, because I wanted you not to have it hard like me." He said with a bright smile.

She blushed suddenly and turned her head, "Y-You're a stupid fool..."

He chuckled, and tilted her head, putting the umbrella down, and they stopped walking. Rin poured softly. Miku's face covered in blush as they started in to each other's eyes. She was about to pull away when he kissed her on the lips softly.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Doki Doki Doki._

_Thump._

_He hit the mark._

_And she had fallen. _

_Hard._

Why was she so easy to fall? Why did it feel right? How could she be over Luka so quick? This couldn't be real. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his warmth, and blushed, intoxicated by the kiss. She inhaled sharply, his scent was pleasent. She smiled softly, and the rain continued to fall over them. It was like an ideal first kiss and it was breathtaking. They pulled away, and he chuckled, "Let's try."

"Dating?"

"Yeah." He said as he laid his forehead on hers.

"It's sudden, but..I guess." She said blushing.

How could all of this happen so quick? It was like a fairytale. And she didn't mind that. Though, who knows what lies in store for the stranger that helped heal this heart, and they could try anything.

* * *

**Feels rushed, but I still like it :) hope you liked.**


End file.
